


How much I need your face

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Anguish
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Otoya e J non potevano davvero essere fratelli, perché altrimenti...Non voleva pensarci, Fujimaru, ma al contempo non riusciva ad impedirselo.
Relationships: Kujou Otoya/Takagi Fujimaru





	How much I need your face

**~ How much I need your face ~**

Fujimaru ci stava provando.

Sentiva le dita avvolgersi intorno al proprio sesso, sentiva la voglia che aveva di raggiungere un maledetto orgasmo, ma per quanto potesse provarci non ci riusciva.

Ne aveva bisogno. Aveva bisogno di pensare ad Otoya in quel momento, di immaginare che quella mano fosse la sua, di immaginare il suo viso e la sua bocca.

Non era raro che lo facesse nei periodi in cui nessuno dei due aveva tempo da dedicare all’altro, e non era raro che si sentisse bene dopo, che si sentisse soddisfatto al solo pensiero del più grande.

Ora tuttavia, quando provava a concentrarsi sul suo viso, ad esso se ne sovrapponeva un altro.

J aveva rovinato anche l’ultima cosa che gli rimaneva.

Si toccava, Fujimaru, serrava gli occhi e si sforzava di portare alla mente ogni singola volta in cui era stato con Otoya, in cui l’aveva preso, in cui aveva sfogato qualsiasi frustrazione sul suo corpo, e l’unica cosa che gli sovveniva era il sorriso maligno di J.

Sapeva di morte, quel sorriso, sapeva di tutto quello che gli aveva fatto e di quello che gli aveva strappato via dalle mani, e non c’era modo in cui Fujimaru potesse raggiungere l’orgasmo con solo quel sorriso in mente.

Vi rinunciò, chiudendo il pugno e sbattendolo contro il muro, digrignando i denti per la frustrazione.

Sentiva la necessità di pensare ad Otoya bruciargli nelle vene, mentre la sua realtà veniva infranta dalle parole di J, mentre tutto quello a cui aveva sempre creduto andava lentamente in frantumi.

Fratelli.

Otoya e J non potevano davvero essere fratelli, perché altrimenti...

Non voleva pensarci, Fujimaru, ma al contempo non riusciva ad impedirselo.

In quel momento avrebbe solo voluto abbracciare il più grande e sentirsi dire che non c’era niente di vero, che J era pazzo, che l’aveva fatto unicamente per confonderlo, e lui gli avrebbe creduto subito.

Ma non voleva rispondere alle sue telefonate, non voleva sentire la sua voce e non voleva chiedergli la verità, perché se fosse stata diversa da come lui la immaginava non l’avrebbe sopportato.

Voleva solo un momento di pura estasi con il pensiero di lui insieme al ragazzo che amava, terrorizzato dal pensiero che potesse essere l’ultimo.

Ma Otoya non c’era.

C’era solo l’eco di quel maledetto sorriso, e della voce di J che gli portava via l’ultimo brandello di speranza che gli era rimasto.   
  



End file.
